To make informed IT business decisions, decision makers need access to a wide variety of data including operational information, regulatory information and strategic or operational business information. Typically the data is split among a variety of applications designed to deal with a specific data domain, e.g. financial applications. In addition to specific domain applications, the data may be stored in numerous spreadsheets or other solutions that tend to isolate data into specific interest silos and make correlating useful data a laborious manual process. The use of so many applications and solutions further complicates the problem because the data may exist in many different forms, adding to the decision maker's burden when trying to use the data. Integrating the IT data and correlating related data may provide decision makers with a convenient and comprehensive data set from which to make informed decisions.